Alice
by g-chi125
Summary: Great! I was hit by a car on my way to A-kon and now I m trapped in Black Butler! Maybe this isn t so bad... But why does everyone seem to be… in LOVE with me? OCx? Anime Universe...
1. Chapter 1:Pro1 The Sound and the Awaken

_**Alice**_

_**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Chapter 1: The Sound and the Awakening**_

**- Alice POV- **

"Ali! Hurry up! We have to go pick up our passes before the lines get to long! Then we have to find Simon and Bret!" my friend, Kimi, yelled at me from the other side of the hotel room.

"Sorry Kimi! I`m almost ready!" I responded. We were going to an anime convention and I was going as Elizabeth from Kuroshitsuji, or more commonly known, Black Butler. Kimi was Hannah and our friends Bret and Simon were Ciel and Alois. "Why do cosplay outfits have to be so damn frustrating to put on?" I mumbled to myself trying to put the outfit on right. Finally the dress slid on right and the wig flopped into place. "Victory! ~" I cheered and I grabbed my bag, I walked out to see Kimi waiting.

"Ready?" she asked "This is your first con after all?" she had a smirk on her face

"Yep!" I said with a happy grin and we walked out of the hotel room. We walked through the hotel singing Monochrome no Kiss, getting strange looks from the 'Normies' as me and all my friends called them, the people who don't understand anime.

We were about to cross the street, nearing the end of the song, I walked out into the street.

"ALICE! WAIT!" I heard Kimi yell, and then I heard the sound that I would forever remember. The sounds of screeching tires and a car horn, my best friend`s gasp, and the sound of mumbling people. Then the pain came and then came the envelope of darkness surrounding my mind.

**-Ciel POV-**

The carriage was going down the streets of London when I came to a sudden halt.

"Why did we stop Sebastian?" I questioned my black clad butler who had been driving.

"I am sorry, my Lord. But there seems to be a young lady lying in the street and I do not want to injure her." He said placing a hand over his heart. I stepped out of the carriage to examine this lady. She looked like Lizzi, in a pink ruffle dress and blond hair in pig tails and curls.

"Why is she dressed like Elizabeth?" I questioned. She seemed to be unconscious. I sighed, noticing people staring at us. "Put her in the carriage, Sebastian. We will question her when she awakens." I said

"Yes, my Lord." He responded, picking up the lifeless girl.

**-Alice POV-**

I awoke to a bright, neat white room. I was in a warm bed I looked around and didn't notice any source of light or a source of electricity. It looked a lot like… a room from Kuroshitsuji? There was a light knock at the door.

"Um… come in…" I said nervously. Not knowing where I was.

Through the door came a butler dressed in black. He looked just like Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji. "Ah, I see you've awoken." He said. He even sounded like Sebastian.

"Umm… Yes. Would you mind if I ask where I am?" I asked nervously

"You are at the Phantomhive Estate. I am the butler here. My master wishes to speak with you. Please follow me." He said, gesturing me to follow. _Phantomhive Estate? A man who looks like Sebastian Michealis? Does that mean… Ciel Phantomhive… will be here?_ I thought

The man led me to a room. And knocked on the door

"Young Master, I have brought the girl." Said the man

"Bring her in." said a voice from inside the room. It was monotone and sounded like it belonged to a young English man.

The raven haired lean man who looked like Sebastian opened the door to reveal Ciel Phantomhive`s office and a young boy with an eye patch was sitting at a large desk. His hair was a dark blue like black. He opened his visible eye to reveal it to be a sapphire blue. He was clad in blue. He gestured to a chair in front of his desk. "Please sit." He said with a smile.

I awkwardly sat in the chair. "Now let`s talk." He said "Why were you asleep in the middle of a London street?" he asked suddenly scary.

"Umm… I don't know…" I said honestly, I didn't even know I had been asleep in the middle of London. Suddenly a thought came to mind. I went to my purse, but it wasn't there.

"Humph… looking for this?" Ciel said, holding up my purse. "All this… stuff. What is it? Why are you dressed like my fiancé? Who are you?" he asked demandingly

"Look!" I yelled standing up "I don't know why I`m here! I was crossing the street to go to A-kon* and I… Oh my God…" I said falling back into the chair, covering my mouth "Kimi… Simon… Bret… they must be wondering what happened… The car…"

"What is a car? What is…A-kon? Who are those people?" Ciel asked perplexed

I was slightly panicked "A car is kind of like a carriage with horses and it is made of metal. Kimi, Simon and Bret are my friends. And A-kon is going to take some explaining." I said upset "Let me ask you some questions. Are you really Ciel Phantomhive? Is this really Victorian England?"

"Yes and yes. I am waiting for your explanation." He said blinking

I sighed "I am from a place called Dallas Texas in America. I am from the future, the Twenty First Century to be more exact, to be very exact, 2012." I stopped waiting for a reaction from them, they just stared. "In this time you guys are just characters in a show and a story book. Once or twice every year people gather to… I guess you could say celebrate you and other various people who we think are characters. People dress like them and talk about them and sell merchandise. That is A-kon; it is short for Anime Convention. But they spell the con with a k." I explained

"Strange." Ciel said "Explain how you got here."

"I don't know… I was crossing the street and I remember a car. I think I got hit. I don't know how I got here." I said

Ciel sighed "I will allow you to stay here until we figure this out. You will act as a maid. What is your name?" he asked

"Alice Kagamine." I said

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Alice." he said with a grin

_**A/N*: A-kon is an anime convention in Dallas Texas. All my A-kon knowers, you are awesome.**_

_**Vote for this fic on my poll if you liked it! The two-three fics with the most votes I will continue otherwise they will forever be incomplete … Thanks –g-chi**_


	2. Good News for this Fic, AN

_**News for this fic-**_

_**This fic finished with two out of eight votes, putting in the top and tying it with 'Emotionless'. I will continue every fic on the poll except for 'The Alice' for Soul Eater. Thank you all for supporting this fic. If all stays on schedule there should be an update on all my fics, except of course 'The Alice', on Sunday-Tuesday. Thank you all.**_

_**-g-chi**_


	3. Chapter 2: Pro 2 Uniforms and Servants

_**Alice**_

_**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction, I don't own Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Chapter 2: Uniforms and Servants**_

_**-Alice POV-**_

"Sebastian, take her to get a uniform from Mei-Rin`s extras. Have Mei-Rin assist her in getting dressed then come back and speak with me. Tell Mei-Rin to bring her downstairs once she is dressed to meet the other servants." Ciel said.

"So you really believe me?" I asked him in disbelief. I still couldn't believe I was in Black Butler. "No offense but I wouldn't believe myself if I was you."

"Well…" Ciel said "Do you know what Sebastian is?" he asked, seeking my answer

"Of course! That is basically the whole story! He is the demon you made a contract with after being kidnapped and your parents were killed." I said.

"Hmm… the only way you would know that is if I told you, which I did not. So you must be from this said future where we are just characters in a story. But I have another question." He explained

"Ask away." I said

"What on earth is a car?" he asked

I laughed "A car is a vehicle, like a carriage only it runs on gasoline oil and is made from metal."

"A strange world the future is, indeed." He said "Anyway, Sebastian, take her to Mei-Rin."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said. I forced down a squeal of fan-girl-ism when he said that "Come with me, Miss Kagamine." He said. I obeyed and followed him out of the room. He led me down various halls and we finally ended in a hall with a certain red haired maid with round glasses and a bonnet. _'Mei-Rin…' _I thought

"Mei-Rin…" Sebastian said causing the girl who was currently sweeping to jump in surprise "This is Miss Alice Kagamine, the new maid at the estate. Miss Kagamine, this is Mei-Rin the other maid of the house."

"Oh! It is nice to meet you Miss Alice, yes it is! Oh! You look just like Lady Elizabeth yes you do!" she said, her voice just as it was in the anime, shrill, high-pitched and squeaky.

"It is nice to meet you, too." I said with a head cock and closed eyed smile.

"Mei-Rin… You are to assist Miss Kagamine in getting dressed into a maid`s uniform and bring her down stairs to meet me, the young master, Bard and Finnian for an introduction." Sebastian said

"Yes, Mister Sebastian. Come on Miss Alice!" she said pulling me away

_**^^'**_

"Miss Alice! But you must where the corset! It is improper for a lady, even a lowly servant girl, to not wear one, yes it is!" Mei-Rin shrieked when I refused to wear the corset. That was after she had accidently removed my wig.

_**-Before-**_

_Mei-Rin ran a hair brush through the wig, pulling off the blond curly monstrosity upon my head. She shrieked and fell to her knees. __**'Oh, right! The bald cap! She must think she ripped off all my hair!'**__ I thought. _

_ "Miss Mei-Rin! It is okay! It is just a wig, see?" I said removing the cap before her eyes_

_ "Oh! You hair is quite lovely, Miss Alice, yes it is! It is orange and goes well with your blue eyes!" she said __**'Yeah… fourteen years of being called ginger and carrot top, great fun! Note the sarcasm…' **__ I thought sweat dropping_

_**-Continue-**_

_'I guess no woman has died from suffocation via corset yet…'_ I thought sweat dropping "Fine…" I sighed "I'll wear it…" _'It can`t is any worse than the cosplay one…'_ I thought

"Good." She said as she started stuffing me into it…_ 'I really will die here…'_ I thought

_**-Sebastian POV (-.-)-**_

I arrived back at the young master`s office as ordered after leaving Miss Kagamine with Mei-Rin. I knocked twice as usual stating my normal line "Young Master?"

"Come in, Sebastian." He stated

"You wished to see me, Young Master?" I said entering the room.

"How is Miss Kagamine doing?" he asked

"She is just fine, My Lord." I answered.

"Good…" he said, he picked up a book and opened it, it was entitled _'Alice`s Adventures in Wonderland'_. Most everyone knows the basic rundown of the story, a girl named Alice falls down a rabbit`s hole and goes through some crazy adventures. A rather strange tale, if I may say so. "Ironic isn't it?" the Young Master asked "A strange girl came to our world from a different one and just happens to be named _Alice_." he looked up at me "It is not just a coincidence is it, Sebastian? She was meant to come here, wasn't she?" he questioned

"Yes, she was my Lord. She is here for a reason, but that reason is still unknown even to me." I explained

"Well what do you know about her?" Young Master asked

"I know for a being to come to a different world they must have a few distinct qualities." I said

"And what are those?" asked the Young Earl

"The first is that they must be close to death, which explains why Miss Kagamine is here after being hit by a vehicle. The second is that they must be pure of heart, a kindred soul if you will. And the last is that they have to have a personality to make everyone of the other world love them. That is the most important. Only one will be the one they choose to be with unconditionally, but everyone will love them." I explained. The Young Master gaped at that.

He sighed "So basically everyone will love Miss Kagamine, but she won`t love them back?" he asked with his head in his hands

"Not exactly, my Lord. Everyone will feel a form of love for this girl, but only one will truly love her." I explained

"I see… find out her purpose in this world." He ordered

"Yes, My Lord." I said, getting down on one knee, tail coat flapping behind me, hand over my heart.

_**-Alice POV- (^^")**_

"Miss Mei-Rin… I don't want to go out there…" I said as Mei-Rin tried to lead me outside the little room.

"Why not? And just call me Mei-Rin." She said

"I look ridiculous…" I said looking down at the purple maid`s dress and ruffle apron.

"That is nonsense, yes it is!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "You look absolutely lovely, yes you do!"

I was still very hesitant, but reluctantly followed her out of the room.

**(n/n)**

When Mei-Rin and I reached the end of the staircase we were met by five people, well… three people, a demon and a chibi. I recognized them as Ciel, Sebastian, Finny, Bard and Tanaka. "Took you long enough…" Ciel said when he saw us.

"S-so-sorry, Young Master. Miss Alice was embarrassed by the uniform." Mei-Rin explained

"Embarrassed? Whatever for?" Ciel questioned

"I`ve never dressed like this… It is new for me… so…" I blushed my hands clutched the apron of the maid dress.

"Aww… You don't need to 'e embarrassed, girly!" Bard said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, giving a goofy grin

"Yeah, we don't judge!" Finny said

"Ahem! I believe Miss Kagamine would like a proper introduction." Ciel said, gesturing to them to speak

"I`m Baldroy! You can call me Bard or Baldo! I`m the chef!" He pointed to himself proudly.

"I`m Mei-Rin, yes I am! I`m the maid but you already have met me, yes you have!" Mei-Rin said smiling kindly

"I`m Finnian, the gardener! You can call me Finny!" said the kind blond boy with a sweet smile

"Ho ho ho!" the small chibi sitting on the floor

"Eh… that`s Mr. Tanaka…" Bard said "He- "He was cut off by a voice

"I can introduce myself, Baldroy." It was Tanaka; he was out of chibi form!

"Mr. Tanaka!" the three idiots chorused in shock

"Ho ho ho!" Tanaka laughed

"Well, if you can make Mr. Tanaka out of his chibi form you`ll fit right in." Sebastian said patting my head with that annoying closed eyed grin.

"Ho ho ho!" Tanaka said "As the boy said, you`ll fit right in! If you ever need anything, feel free to come see me. You have a great journey ahead of you, Miss Alice." he smiled at me holding my shoulder like a grandfather would and deflated back to his chibi form.

"Whoa…" the three chorused

"I think you`ll fit right in, Miss Kagamine. Now, get back to work!" Sebastian said, I tried to run away with them, but the collar of my dress was grabbed from behind "Not you. You need orientation!" _Sebastian…_ I growled to myself

_**If you want to know what Alice might look like, visit the link on my profile… Thank you for your support! ~**_**Look below if you meet the qualifications listed!**

_**Long Time Fans or Like My Other Fics Please Read: **__So if you are a long time fan or a fan of my other fics… I am so sorry! D: Things are off schedule because I am starting school on this lame online private academy this year and I am still getting approved for it… I am so sorry… D: I will update ASAP I promise!_


	4. Chapter 3:Pro 3 Orientation and Singing

_**I`m re-watching all of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji right now and having an internal debate about what color Ciel`s hair really is. Vote on my profile! After this chapter the anime will officially start! **_

_**I don`t own the songs or Kuroshitsuji. **_

_**Chapter 3: Orientation and Singing Song**_

**-Alice POV (~)-**

Sebastian led me through the many halls until we arrived at the kitchen. Here is where the orientation begins.

"Here is where all the meals of the house shall be prepared." Explained the man with crimson eyes and a raven`s hair. "Here, I will teach you how to make Master`s favorite parfait." He walked to the cupboard and gathered some yogurt, granola, and some berries.

"First, put the yogurt in the glass." He said demonstrating. I watched at attention as he started making the before said parfait. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I would have to make this parfait at some point in my stay here. I really tried to pay attention but my mind simply ran through any thought that could possibly cross my mind. I could somewhat hear Sebastian rambling on about granola and raspberries and other assorted ingredients, but my mind was elsewhere.

_"I wonder if this is all a dream… Man now I feel like Alice from 'Alice in the Country of Hearts'. This is so weird… all these people are supposed to be fictional. This must be a dream. I wonder what happened in the car accident. Am I only here in spirit, like in all the fanfictions I have read? Is my body back in my world in a hospital in a coma? Oh my, how much will that cost our budget?_!_ "_ I rambled through these thoughts until a certain melodic voiced demon snapped me out of my random thought filled trance.

"Miss Alice. Are you listening?" asked the said demon named Sebastian. He looked at me with the irking closed eyed smirk that annoyed me. His head was tilted to the side.

"Umm… I am sorry I seem to have gotten lost in my thoughts. Eheheh…" I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head.

"Hmm…" he said. He bent at his waist but kept his back perfectly strait and looked me in the eye "What thought could you have to make you ignore your orientation into this household?"

"Uh… Well… I was thinking about how I could possibly have been transported to a place that is supposed to be fictional…" I explained, my overly-formalness that comes in situations where I`m talking to complete strangers taking over me and making me sound like a proper person when I come from a middle class family.

"Hmm… You are telling the truth but not everything…" he moved into whisper into my ear "You best tell me the rest." I blushed. Of course, wouldn't any fan girl if she was this close to their beloved Sebby, though the closed eyed smile does irk me in a way. Seeing my reaction he let out a little laugh and an annoying smirk.

"Well… I also wondered if this could possibly all be a dream and if I am really back in my world in a coma." I explained to the butler

"Hmm… this is most certainly not a dream though I can`t answer about if you are in a coma." Sebastian said raising himself back up touching his knuckle to his chin in thought

"Hmm… Lovely…" I said in an irritated whisper. Of course more than likely the butler could hear me; his next statement only confirmed it.

"What was that Miss Alice?" he questioned

"Nothing…" I said politely

"Why not I show you where you will be sleeping?" he asked

(^/^)

Sebastian led me through the many halls until he found the maid`s quarters. "Here is where you will sleep along with Mei-Rin. Now if you will excuse me." He bowed and left to go to where I assumed his next job was.

I went to the wardrobe and looked through the clothes, all appeared to be that of a maid`s. There were blue maid`s dresses and white aprons. I decided to read a manga, what else could I really do? I had taken it to A-kon with me. I pulled out the manga and began to read. It just happened to be Black Butler. I was quickly bored with the manga, I had read it several times before and now after reading part of it I had begun to think about the intro song to season one. What were the lyrics? I began to sing.

"_**Deai Ni IRO WA nakute **__**  
**__**MONOKURO fukinukeru **__**  
**__**suzushii yubi temaneku mama Ni**_

_**Toketa ato no yakkai Na koori mitai Na watashi WO**_

_**Yasashiku sukutte **__**  
**__**uwakuchibiru de asobu**_

_**Sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi WO sagasu **__**  
**__**tooku yori mo ima WO musunda kareta hitomi WA **__**  
**__**dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai **__**  
**__**Sono negai WA yoru WA munashiku asa WO tsurete kuru **_

_**Yasashikute atsukute hikyou Na KISU de**_

_**Irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru"**_

I heard some applause behind me. I turned to see Sebastian standing in the doorway, hands coming together in quick claps. "You have wonderful voice, Miss Alice. Was that Japanese?" he asked me

"Umm… Yes…" I answered, embarrassed by his compliment on my voice.

"What about the English translation? Do you know it?" he asked

"Yes…" I answered

"Will you sing it?"

"Umm… Sure…" I said clearing my throat.

_**"There is no color to our meeting; it blows through in monochrome.**_

_**I go where your cool fingers beckon me**_

_** I am like troublesome ice after the melt**_

_** You gently scoop me up and play with my upper lip**_

_** Still, I search for a form of love**_

_** The dry eyes that shape the present rather than distant time**_

_** Want to end like this, cloaked**_

_** But the night ignores that wish and brings morning**_

_** With your gentle, passionate and dastardly kiss**_

_** Paint this final night**_

_** The moon illuminates us…"**_

Sebastian again applauded along with five others. I looked behind him to see Mei-Rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka and Ciel all standing there listening. I blushed darker than I was before I began singing, turning my face to a pink Megurine Luka* would applaud.

"Your voice is beautiful, yes it is!" Mei-Rin said, clapping like a lunatic

"Yeah! Your voice is so pretty, like little bells!" Finny said with an idiot grin

"Your voice is 'ery pretty." Bard said, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks

"Yes… Your voice is quite alluring." Ciel said

"Th-thank you…" I said awkwardly blushing

"Aww! Miss Alice is blushing! It`s so cute." Finny said

"She is quite cute when embarrassed, yes she is!" Mei-Rin exclaimed

"Hmm… Could you sing one more song by any chance, Miss Alice?" Ciel asked

"O-of course." I said, trying to think of one more song. Then it came to me, "Kagayaku Sora no Shijima". My favorite YouTube singers Lee-and-Lie had done an English dubbed version of it.

_**"When all your tears over flow chilling and so cold**_

_** Time will be singing it`s last sweet song**_

_** You`ve sought the light and in it you have become strong **_

_** You`ve shown the darkness you can fight**_

_** Do you hear the voice of crimson?**_

_** Can you feel it`s hue bleed inside your heart?**_

_** It`s yearning with every desperate note**_

_** That now fades with it`s beautiful yet dying art **_

_** The growing night has hidden my sacred garden**_

_** Beneath all the stars both black and white **_

_** I have a prayer that someday you will find your way**_

_** And swim to shore from your despair**_

_** I`ve never seen the moon shining without the dark**_

_** Like a baby needed mum`s lullaby**_

_** It is a spell that scares away every bad dream**_

_** That could ever make him cry**_

_** Goodbye my love I can`t think of**_

_** How I`ll live without seeing you again**_

_** Though they can`t see you were part of me**_

_** And that piece has now been hollowed out by the night**_

_** I have a prayer that one day the sky will give way**_

_** And let these bare feet of mine walk through**_

_** Behind the clouds and over the white crescent moon**_

_** There`ll be a path that leads to you**_

_** Let the clock reverse…" **_

__I looked up to see everyone, minus Sebastian and Tanaka, with a shocked expression on their face. Well, Ciel was only kind of shocked looking

"Was I really that bad?" I asked casting my eyes down.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka said _"That doesn't answer my question…"_ I said in my mind and I felt a strange feeling on the back of my head. I felt of it and felt a sweat drop on the back of my head. _"Well I guess I am in an anime…"_ I thought

"No, no, no! You were absolutely lovely, yes you were!" Mei-Rin said, clasping my hands in hers

"It`s just that song was so beautiful… Yet strange…" Finny said

"Oh… well it was originally a Japanese song… It is called 'Kagayaku Sora no Shijima Ni WA' or 'In the Stillness of the Shining Sky'. The translation is more than likely awkward." I said letting out an awkward laugh.

"Anyway, now I shall prepare dinner. Miss Alice," he said, gripping my attention "Please come assist me."

"Yes, of course." I said following after him

(_ _")

I helped Sebastian serve Ciel`s dinner and went to Mei-Rin and I`s room. I walked in and went to sleep. But before I let the darkness envelope me, I let one thought slip into my thoughts. _"What will happen tomorrow?" _I heard Sebastian walk down the hall.

"Now to prepare for tomorrow." I heard him say, and then I drifted off into my darkest dreams

_**The songs are Monochrome no Kiss (the Season One Opening) and the other song is Kagayaku no Shijima Ni WA (In the Stillness of the Shining Sky) from Season Two. **_

_**Megurine Luka*: A vocaloid with pink hair**_

_**Until next time~! **_


	5. Chapter 4: Filler 1: Rabbit Holes and

_**Alice**_

_**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**_

_**DX I`m so sorry! I`m starting a filler arc because I`m in the process of moving and this is easier to write! I`ll start the anime soon, I promise! Some OCs are based off real people… Thanks buds for your epic-ness if you read this**_

_**Some Thanks and Responses **_

_**Dxlmao: Thanks!**_

_**MidnightFunhouse: Thank you ~! She is slightly based off me, so I guess I`m awesome. She is like me in personality but not looks. Looks are based off one of my brother -^^'-(He died his hair orange and he has blue eyes)…**_

_**I will do a Q&A Chapter later on, so submit questions!**_

**Character Profiles will be on DeviantART soon! -g-chi**

_**Chapter 4: Filler 1: Rabbit Holes and Dallas, TX**_

_**-Alice POV (_ _)**_

A light knock echoed on the thick door. "Ladies, it is time to awaken." Sebastian`s voice came through the wood.

"Y-yes sir, Mister Sebastian!" Mei-Rin squeaked sleepy like.

"Miss Alice, are you awake?" he asked

"Yes, Mister Sebastian!" I said, overly formal. I mentally kicked myself. I hate that trait of mine.

"Well hurry up ladies. I`m going to prepare the young master." We heard his footfalls fade.

"We must hurry, yes we must! Mister Sebastian does not appreciate tardiness, no he doesn't!" Mei-Rin said, pushing my purple dress into my arms. "Hurry, yes!" she said

†(^^'){Dining Room}†

We ran into the dining room where Sebastian was standing with a pocket watch out. He was already glaring at the poor gardener and 'cook'. "You two were five minutes late…" he growled at the two. "You two on the other hand were right on time…" he smiled in our direction

"What!? They 'ere so late!" Bard yelled "N-not that you deserve to 'e 'unished Alice!" he shouted blushing. I was confused now. Why on Earth was he blushing?

"Does that mean I deserve to be punished, Bard?" Mei-Rin asked angry

"N-no! I mean… Gah!" Bard spluttered

"Anyway, Mei-Rin sees to the linens, Baldroy prepare lunch, Tanaka drink some tea, and Finnian and Alice please work in the garden." Sebastian said

"Yes sir!" they chorused

"Okay…" I said. Honestly I, Tanaka and Ciel are the mellowest people here. Sebastian is in the middle and the three morons are high strung.

_[I am Alice Kagamine. On June 1__st__ 2012 I disappeared from Dallas Texas and appeared in the London Streets of the 19__th__ Century. I was hit by a car while I was dressed in Lizzie cosplay from Kuroshitsuji on my way to A-kon 23. I have been here for about three months and I still haven't seen anything from the manga or anime happen but I get to see my favorite anime characters live so it's cool. I am a mellow soul with orange hair, blue eyes and an active imagination.]_

† O.o {Garden} †

"Miss Alice?" Finny asked

"Yes Finny?" I asked the blond haired and green eyed boy

"Do you currently fancy anyone here?" he asked, blushing

"Oh… Finny I like you and all but… you are like a sibling to me…" I answered awkwardly

"Oh no! It's not me who likes you like that! It`s-" he cut himself off by clamping his hand over his mouth

"It`s who Finny?" I asked _'Oh no! It`s Bard isn't it!'_ I paled at the thought

"I`m not supposed to say!" he said

'_Great!'_ I thought _'It is Bard!' _

"Miss Alice!" A melodic voice called "Will you assist in serving the young master`s lunch?"

"Of course." I answered

I walked to the kitchen with Sebastian; he started to push a little silver cart with trays of food on it. We walked into the dining hall and Ciel was standing there, looking like…Ciel, a scowl in place where a smile should be. "Sebastian. I wish to eat my lunch outside today." He walked outside after saying that

"Of course my Lord." He walked out to the outdoor table and began serving his food. "For today`s lunch we have salmon and a fresh garden salad." He served the food to the young earl. "Alice, please pour or master some water."

"Yes sir." I answered and poured the water into the glass. Something caught my eye, it was a black rabbit. "Huh?" I started to follow it. It was such a strange creature after all. I always loved rabbits; I thought they were strange creatures.

"Miss Alice?" Sebastian asked, following me. The rabbit started to run, so I started running as well did Sebastian

"Sebastian? Alice? What on earth?" Ciel asked chasing us. We eventually ended where the rabbit did, it`s hole. I fell down with a shriek.

"KYAA!" I was always scared of falling. Heights, holes in the ground, gutters. You name it, I`m scared of anything you can fall from.

"Miss Alice!" Sebastian grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, he grabbed Ciel, who was awfully calm, as well.

"What is going on?" Ciel asked

"I believe we are falling down the rabbit hole my Lord. Possibly this leads to whatever world Miss Alice is from." Sebastian answered.

"Alice! Do something?" Ciel commanded

"I am sorry Young Master! I don't know what I can do!" I answered, eyes sealed shut

"I see a light below us my Lord. Our ride must be coming to an end." Sebastian said

"KYAA!" I screamed as we fell into the light ahead

† \ +/ {Dallas, TX; Outside Sheraton Dallas Hotel and Convention Center, August 29th 2012} †

We appeared in front of the hotel, Ciel perched on one of Sebastian`s arms and me on the other. A honk of a car horn echoed in my ear. "Get out of the way, cosplayers! Anime Fest doesn't start till Friday! Get outta the road!" the guy in the car yelled, pointing at a flyer that said _"Anime Fest 2012 August 31__st__-September 3__rd__"_

"Hey! We didn't do anything! Come along Young Master, Sebastian!" I said adding an 'hmph' and jumping off of Sebastian`s arm. They followed me to the corner by the hotel where I slumped down. "I am sorry for that display young Master. I have had people like them to much in my life." I explained

"It is quite alright, Alice. Do you know where we are?" he asked

"Yes. This is where most anime conventions in Dallas are held. Wait! If Anime Fest is coming up then…" I trailed off, darting toward where the convention was being held.

"Alice!" Ciel called to me. I banged on the door and a woman came to it

"Sorry Girly, the con doesn't start till Friday." She started to close the door when I grabbed it

"Wait!" I said "Is Ryan Kagamine, Richard Michealis or Daniel Michealis in there?" I asked

"Well… yes all three actually, why?" she asked

"Ryan is my brother and Richard and Daniel are my friends." I answered; Ciel and Sebastian came up behind me

"Nice cosplays, boys." She said, clearly flirting with Sebastian but he ignored her "I`ll go get them, come on in."

We stood and waited for a while before she came back with Ryan, Richard and Daniel, or Midget as we called him. "Here ya are!" she said leaving

"Alice?" Ryan asked, enveloping me in a hug

"Off! Hey Ryan-onii." I said smiling wryly hugging him back

"Alice? You`re back!" Richard hugged me from behind while Ryan hugged me from the front

"H-hey Senpai…" I laughed awkwardly

"Don`t forget me! Welcome back Alice!" Midget hugged me too, him from the side

"Hey, don't leave me out!" this was Matt, I don't know where he came from "Hey Ali!" he hugged me from the other side

"Onii-san… Senpais… Can`t breathe…" I struggled past my lips

"Sorry Ali…" they said

"Where`ve ya been?" Richard-senpai asked

"Long story short, Kuroshitsuji." I answered

"Huh?" they all said Usui Takumi style.

"I`ll explain… it started the morning of June 1st…"

_**{And queue le fail! R&R and submit questions! –g-chi}**_


	6. Chapter 5: Filler 2: Gumis and OCs

_**Alice**_

_**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Chapter 5: Filler 2: Gumis, OCs, and 'Black Butlers'**_

**~-† (^^") {Alice POV} †-~**

"…and then we ended up here." I concluded my tale

"Interesting, well let`s take you home… Sebastian and Ciel can come as well." Ryan said, walking to the car. It was going to be a long drive…

**~- † {Alice`s Home} †-~**

When I got to my home, everything was like it was when I left. Well… Except that my friend since Kindergarten, Ash was there. She practically shoved me to the ground. Well… she would have if Sebastian hadn't caught me.

We walked in the door and Ryan screamed "I`m home! And I brought back someone!"

"Heh heh heh!" I laughed awkwardly.

"GUUUMMMIIIIII ~!" Ash hollered at me, glomping me and rubbing her head in my side, having a content smile on her face and looking like a cat, purring as well. I sighed, patting her head

"Hey Ash…" I said

"I told you, my Love. Call me Aly, AJ or Yuki." She said

"First of all, Yuki in Kanji means Tender Princess, you ain`t a tender princess. And no, your name is Ashley, so I call you Ash." I explained

"Ah, I missed you Gumi my Love…" she snuggled into me.

"Let me go, Ash…"

"No!" she snapped, rubbing further into me. "Are you wearing a corset? Cool! I want one!"

"No, you don`t!" I said "Grr! Sebastian, please help me!"

"Miss Ashley, I believe Miss Alice wants you to remove your person from hers." He picked her up by the scruff of the neck.

"Hey! You're the, and I quote from my Love Gumi, 'extremely smexy demon butler with epic eyes and incredible silverware wielding skills' that my Gumi was infatuated with ~!" she said, I blushed furiously and Sebastian smirked at me

"I have no idea why she is calling you 'Gumi', Miss Alice, or what 'smexy' means, but I will say I am flattered." He leaned down to me and whispered the last few words in my ear, causing my face to heat more

I heard clapping from over in the living room "Bravo Sebastian!" it was my sister Heather

"Heather-onee!" I called to her, tackling her in a hug

"It`s good to see you too, Ali-nee!" she said smiling

"Oh! How`s my little Oi or Mei?" I asked. Oi meaning Nephew and Mei meaning Niece

"It`s a girl, Ali-nee. Her name is Anna!" she exclaimed

It turned to her husband, Tyler with a smile "Hey Tyler-onii." I said

"Hey Kiddo, it`s good to see you." He smiled

"You been treating my Onee right?" I asked

"Of course I have" he said like he was hurt I would ask such a thing

"Ahem!" Ciel said

"Oh! Young Master, Sebastian this is my sister, Heather Grass and her husband Tyler Grass. Heather-onee, Tyler-onii, this is my employer the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis." I explained

"Hey!" Heather said "So you have been taking care of my imouto huh?"

"… Yes?" Ciel said… asked is probably better

"Young Master, Imouto means little or younger sister in Japanese. You see, my father is Japanese and my mother is Irish. Onii means elder brother, onee means elder sister, nii means brother, nee means sister and senpai means upper classmen." I explained to him

"ASH! I GOT THE TEXT, IS ALI REALLY BACK?!" Momo, or Mel or Melanie burst in. Melanie is a short, hyperactive Porto Rican girl with long brown hair with blond bangs. She was dressed in a long, well fitted blue top and jeans with a pair of knee length Converse. "ALI ~!" she glomped me then came the others.

"GUMI ~!" That was Mew-chan, or Celeste. She is also Porto Rican and really likes Tokyo Mew-Mew and Sailor Moon… and Kuroshitsuji just happens to be her favorite manga. "KEE ~-" Uh oh "Sebastian! Ciel! OMGEE ~!" she shot up and clamped her hand over her mouth

"Gumi, are you really back?" That was Ren-chan, or Lauren or Asian. She likes Kuroshitsuji too and she is pure breed Korean. "SEBASTIAN ~ AND CIEL~!" she cried, doing the same as Mew.

"Huh?" That's Ari or Ariel… she likes Naruto and that's it. She is a pale Canadian girl; yeah we all have different nationalities. I`m the Irish, Ren is the Asian, Ash is American, and Mew and Momo are the Porto Ricans and…

"Gumi?" That's Kisshu; she likes Tokyo Mew-Mew too. Her real name is Brooke and she is American but calls Canada Canadia so we call her the Candyan. She has blond hair and blue eyes, thinks she is something else and is a little pudgy. "Who are you?" and she doesn't know Kuroshitsuji.

"How dare you no know me!? I am Ciel Phantomhive, The Earl of Phantomhive!" Ciel exclaimed

"Pasta?" that`s Ita-chan, or Emi or Emily. She likes Hetalia so we call her Ita-chan.

"PASTA!" we all chorused, yeah people at the mall hate us.

"What on earth just happened?" Ciel asked

"YAY ~!" Heather-onee cheered, causing Tyler-onii to face palm. Yeah my life is kind of like an anime, I wish it was. I sighed at the thought

"I know ~" Ash said "Anime Fest starts soon, so let`s go to that ~!"

"Yeah ~!" everyone, minus Ciel, Sebastian, me and Ari, cheered

"No! I just got back from Victorian England and all I need right now is a shower, some Cowboy Bebop and Pocky, and then a nap!" I exclaimed "Right Ari?"

"Well I did just get that Sasuke cosplay…" She said

"Not you too!" I yelled "I`ll think about, but right now I need a shower…" I walked into my room with content sigh. Everything was there. My books, my drawings, my anime covered walls. Everything was perfect.

-End Alice POV, Begin 3rd Person POV-

Ciel and Sebastian stood in the living room of this house full of crazies. This Ash person was the worst. She kept pointing at Sebastian and claiming her silverware skills were better than his. Then the Mew and Ren People were still poking Sebastian and Ciel asking each-other if they were real.

"Seriously! My silverware skills are better than your`s Michaelis!" Ash screamed again

"I have no idea what you are saying." Sebastian said. Grabbing Mew`s wrist before she could jab him again. "Please stop that, I am very much real, Miss Celeste." He said "You as well, Miss Lauren." The two girls began to squeal in joy. Emi and Ari were currently watching a strange show called 'Naruto' with Ryan, Richard and Daniel. Heather was clapping and laughing up a storm while Tyler sat there with the real world equivalence to a sweat-drop. _"This woman is defiantly Madame Red." _Ciel thought while he had several tick marks forming on his head in multiple places.

"I could show you my silverware skills if you want. They are better than your silverware skills~." Ash said

"I do not care Miss Ashley." Sebastian said tick marks slowly forming. _"Where did Miss Alice go? This house is so small!"_ he thought. Then she came out, a set of clothes on her arm as she tried to grab a towel from the cabinet. It was the last one on the highest shelf she couldn't reach it in her small stature. The towel fell and almost hit her in the face, it would have if Sebastian had not caught it. She fell back against Sebastian`s chest. "Careful Miss Alice." he smiled causing her to blush

"Good show, Sebastian!" Heather said, giving him thumbs up.

"I`m going to go and take a shower…" she left him alone again

-Begin Alice POV-

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I stripped down and stepped into the shower and began to sing 'Most Precious Treasure' from Angel Beats

"_**Long before we each said goodbye  
All our fights would make hate appear  
I don't know why those are the days  
I hold dear**_

You taught me how to be so fearless;  
Always pushing me further each day  
Saying, "You can overcome it all  
and find happiness along the way if you try"

*I'll go on alone with the pain  
And I swear that I won't complain  
'Cause I'll have the dream you gave me  
To keep me strong just how I should be

You were once what made me happy  
What I once had called my everything  
But it faded and I could see  
Being with you was all just a dream

I once thought we always would be  
And never cross the finish line  
But I knew that was just a wish  
Of mine

I don't regret being born any longer  
I have learned to cherish life  
'Cause you gave me all you had and more  
Though we now move on our separate ways  
Without strife

_**Even if I am far from you  
When there's more than distance between us  
I will pick myself up once more  
With the strength I have thanks to you**_

I'll go on alone  
With the pain  
Though I want to die  
I'll restrain

_**It's your voice that I can still hear  
Like a light that will not disappear  
Even if it's hard to move on  
Even if I cannot stop my tears  
My heart is warm because of you  
And I'll hold that dear for all my years**_

Our time came and went by so fast  
I now look back and make it last  
I cannot recall what broke us  
Into pieces like inside my heart

If I close my eyes I can hear  
Someone laughing long ago with me  
To this day I've held that right here  
'Cause you're still my most precious treasure

Our time came and went by so fast  
I know look back and make it last  
I cannot recall what broke us?  
Into pieces like inside my heart

_**If I close my eyes I can hear  
someone laughing long ago with me  
To this day I've held that right here  
'Cause you're still my most precious treasure"**_

I heard the door click open and the clicking of shoes on tile. The curtain was pushed away and the steam cleared to reveal none other than Sebastian Michaelis in the flesh. "Kyaa!" I screamed, covering myself quickly. "Get out!" I yelled at him

"My Miss Alice, you have a lovely body." He smirked infuriating me further

"I said get out!" I threw shampoo at him "Ryan-onii! Tyler-onii! Senpai! Help me!" I called for the only males I trusted. Want to know why I trust them Ryan and Tyler are my brothers and Richard-senpai isn`t straight. Yep, he`s as straight as a circle. I heard them running down the hall and into the room. Ryan pushed up his sleeves and advanced towards Sebastian

"You will not take my sisters innocence. Watashi WA `damasu anata o korosudeshou*!" he yelled at him. Tyler stood back in case things got bad while Richard turned the water off and wrapped the towel around me. He put an arm around me and held me close as I shivered. Ash and Co. came rushing in as well. Ash had silverware between her fingers, which Momo took away from her. Mew and Ren glared at him and muttered something about 'I can`t believe we were going to rape him'. Emi ate some pasta but looked ready to chuck it as his head. And Heather stood there mildly shocked.

"WATASHI WA, ANATA GA DAIKIRAIDESU*!" I yelled at Sebastian with tears in my eyes as I darted from the bathroom. The girls ran after me and followed me into my room. Richard soon came with the clothes I had placed in the bathroom. I quickly got dressed then flopped onto my bed crying. I felt hands playing with my hair and I looked up to see Heather-onii playing with some of my hair.

"You okay, Imouto?" she asked and I shook my head no. "It`ll be okay. I`ll make Sebastian apologize to you." This made me cry harder "Oh… Shush, shush!" she hugged me

A knock came at my door and a tall, lean slender handsome man walked into the room. Sebastian. All the females in the room leered at him. "Miss Alice?" he asked and I curled up into my ball farther "I am sorry." He said

"Why would you do such a thing?" I asked him.

"It is something no human could understand." He said "And as you know I am not human."

I sighed "Well let`s eat! We do have Anime Fest in a few days!" I clapped my hands together

"Wait! We can go!?" Ash asked excitedly

"Yes…"

"Yay~! Thank you Gumi!" She glomped me

I sighed for the- what is it now? - _Billionth_ time since I got there. This is going to be a long Anime Fest filled stay in Texas.

Watashi WA `damasu anata o korosudeshou: I`ll kill you fool!

WATASHI WA, ANATA GA DAIKIRAIDESU: I HATE YOU!

_**So Sebby is now the perverted type! I am trying not to make Alice to Mary-Sue-ish so… How am I doing? It is currently 1:10 AM here in Texas and it is storming! Yay? Well… Bye for now! –Salutes with a peace sign out from the forehead-**_


	7. Chapter 6: Filler 3: WhySebby the Perv?

_**A/N: Other fics on Hiatus until I hit a creative burst! (Schedule will be up on my DeviantART soon) Here`s 'Alice'!**_

_**Sebby: Milady… why am I such a… what was it? Ah, right, Pervert?**_

_**g-chi: Cause I can make you one! **_

_**Alice: -sigh- g-chi125 does not own Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Alice**_

_**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Chapter 6: Filler 3: Why Everyone Loves Alice/ Sebby the Pervert?**_

-Alice POV-

There were fingers in my hair, slightly combing it. "Mister Ryan was it?" Sebastian asked. Hey why was Sebastian in my room!? "May I inquire as to why everyone adores your sister?" Was it Ryan-onii who was running his fingers through my hair?

"Of course not. Alice-nee may have forgiven you but I haven't, Baka*!" he said firmly. Was I glad that my brother cared about me? Yes of course I was. Was I glad he had basically just committed suicide by saying that to a demon? Hell NO!

I heard a feminine sigh "I`ll explain Sebastian." It was Heather-onee. "Everyone just loves our sister. Well except for the girls who are jealous of her that is."

"Jealous girls?" that was Ciel`s voice. So was everyone in my room? I mean seriously.

"Yes. Their names are Annabella, ViVi, Amy and Shelly." Heather-onee said "They have a… history…" she said

"Interesting…" Sebastian said "I know you are close to awakening Miss Alice. You can open your eyes now." I could feel his breath on my cheek and as soon as it was there I was tugged into a protective embrace of a hug.

"Stay the Hell away from my sister, Chikan*!" Ryan-onii said. Oh, now I was awake since he _shouted that right into my ear!_

"_**OW!"**_ I yelled pushing him away from me. "_Ryan-onii! _Don't do that!"

"Sorry Ali-nee." He said.

"Now everyone, OUT OF MY ROOM!" I pushed them all out one by one. Once I got to Sebastian I turned to him and sighed. "Will you please leave my room, Sebastian?" I gestured to the door

"Hmm… and why should I?" he asked

"Because it is quite improper." I said "Even in the year 2012 in schools there is a dressing room for the females and a dressing room for the males. So please exit my room." I explained.

"You will be mine soon enough, Alice." He whispered in my ear, making me blush. He left my room

"What does that mean?" I asked the air, but shoved it aside and dressed.

-Later-

I was dressed in my Grell Shirt from the store Hot Topic, a black pleated skirt, my favorite hat with cat ears, and red and black knee socks. Since my family supports Asian culture we don`t wear shoes in the home. I would now see if they had met Grell yet or not.

I walked into the living room of my home to find my dad interrogating Sebastian.

"Is my daughter still a virgin?" he asked

"Yes sir." Sebastian answered

"I did some looking into you people, is my daughter still a human?"

"Yes."

"Good. Ah, Ali-chi! My little Musume*!" he exclaimed, attacking me in a hug

"Hi Oto-san*" I said and turned to my mom "Hi Oka-san*"

"Hello Alice." she said prestigious and snotty as always. "Where on Earth have you been? Tammy said you were somewhere called 'Kuroshitsuji'."

"That is true but please let`s talk about this later." I said. She sighed when she looked me over.

"Alice, why don`t you wear normal clothes for your age in _America?"_ she asked emphasizing 'America' since when we would argue about it I would always say that this style is popular in Japan.

"Because I don't want to." I said

She sighed again. Soon a bumbling blob of fake black hair, blue eyes, glasses and an _L_ of _Death Note_ T-shirt came barreling through the home and came to tackle me to the ground with content purrs like _Anna Kurauchi_ from _He is My Master_ when she is with _Izumi_. She soon stood, taking me up with her and holding me in a hug whilst I stood Apathetic as usual. "Sir." She addressed my father "I would like your blessing so I may always be with my Gumi Sweet."

"What!?" I gasped "NO!" I shoved her away

"Ashley, I must say no. You see, I think my Little Musume is heterosexual." He said, giving the real world equivalence of a sweat drop. "I believe we have had this conversation before."

"Sebastian, can I speak with you outside?" Ciel asked Sebastian. I noticed they were loaned some clothes from this time by my brother and Richard.

Sebastian wore a black _Dead-Mau5 _T-shirt and Ciel wore a _Mine-Craft _shirt. To be honest, I thought he would look cute in a _Dragon-BallZ Kai _Shirt. But who cares.

"Of course, sir." Sebastian said and with that Ash argued about my sexuality to my parents.

"I`m telling you she is at least Bi!" Ash yelled

"No my daughter is straight!" my dad would yell back. This would be a great stay.

-With Sebastian and Ciel-

"Why on Earth would you do that to Alice!?" Ciel yelled at Sebastian "She has feelings. Do you think women like to be defiled like that?!"

"Humans would not understand." Sebastian said

"Try."

Sebastian sighed "I have chosen Miss Alice to be my mate. Once a demon chooses a mate they will do anything to keep others away from them." He explained "Miss Alice attracts people with her voice." He grits his teeth.

"That doesn't seem so hard to explain…"

"For demons this pull to keep them to ourselves is so strong that we go into a kind of daze. We have no control over ourselves."

"Hmm… Why Alice?" Ciel asked

"Truth be told Master, Miss Alice is a very interesting girl." He said "I wish to trap her and never let her go."

-With Alice-

"She`s Bi!"

"No she`s straight!"

"Bi!"

"Straight!"

"_Bi!_"

"_Straight!"_

"_FREAKIN` ENOUGH!_" I yelled at the feuding idiots "To end your pathetic feud, I am completely heterosexual!"

"Ha!" my dad boasted at Ash as she scoffed

Sebastian and Ciel walked back in as I walked groggily back to my room and flopped onto my bed with a sigh. I grabbed the nearest manga which was volume one of _Kuroshitsuji_. The cover was a picture in full color of Sebastian in his famous tail-coat pouring some tea fancily. The cover had the words_ 'Black Butler' _on it in fancy script. Then there was the artist and author name on it _'YANA TOBOSO'. _I wonder if Toboso-sensei knew that the people she created were real and were in this world now. I opened the manga to the first page and began to read _**'Young Master, it is time to wake up.'**_ I continued to read until I got to the page where Mei-Rin, Bard and Finny came in. There with them was… me.

_Sebastian set down his glass of Tanaka Lemonade. __**'By the way…' **__the scene shifted to Mei-Rin, Finny, Bard and me. __**'…what are you four doing here?'**_Finny appeared in his own panel _**'Finny, have you finished weeding the inner courtyard?' **__It turned to Mei-Rin_ _**'Mei-Rin, have all the sheets been laundered?' **__Bard __**'Baldo, were you not to be preparing dinner?'**__ Me. __**'Miss Alice, have you finished preparing yourself to entertain our guest for later?'**_

'_**Yes.' **__The manga me said_

'_**Then you and Mister Tanaka are excused. The rest of you back to work!' **__Sebastian sprouted devil horns. _

'_**Kyaa!'**__ the three scattered _

'_**I`ll just be practicing for later.'**__ I said walking away. A panel with just me in it appeared with a box with the words __**'Alice, Housemaid and Songstress' **__in it. _

"I`m… a Black Butler Character…" I said eyes wide with shock.

_**Fail ending is a fail! Update schedule, Character Profiles, and new Chapters COMING SOON!**_

_**Baka- Fool, Jack Ass, Dumb Ass Idiot, Stupid, ECT.**_

_**Chikan- Pervert**_

_**Oko-san: Dad**_

_**Oka-san: Mother**_


	8. GAH!

**_UPDATES COMING SOON FOR THE FOLLOWING: ALICE, UNHOLY CHILD, DEMON HUNTER, EMOTIONLESS._**

**PLEASE READ(I BEG YOU!)**

_MY LAPTOP CONTRACTED VIRUS SO I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING! I WILL STILL UPDATE BUT UPDATES MAY BE DELAYED BECAUSE MY LAPTOP DOUBLES AS A TABLET SO IT HAS LOTS OF STUFF TO RE-DOWNLOAD! __**(NOTE TO YOU: NEVER DOWNLOAD GAMES WITHOUT VIRUS SOFTWARE**_**!)**

ANYWAY UPDATES WILL BE COMING SOON! VOTE FOR NEW FIC IDEAS LISTED BELOW ON MY POLL :)

**_THE BULLIED(KUROSHITSUJI):_**

**_A girl who is bullied tries to kill herself but Ciel finds her and saves her. CielxOC_**

**_THE VOCALOID GAMES(VOCALOID):_**

**_Inspired by MOTHY's Evil Story and 'The Hunger Games': Every year the VOCALOID COUNTRIES send in one tribute to survive alone. Romance, betryal(misspelled DX I`m doing the copy and paste thing right now) and much more insues. LENxRIN, MIKUxKAITO, slight LENxMIKU_**, **_MIKUxHAKU and RINxKAITO(SLIGHT!), and GUMIxGACKUPO_**

**_THE CURSED TWINS(MANGA VERSE HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE):Twin girls with cursed eyes that see the dead fall into The Country of Hearts and meet Dee and Dum, let`s just say that they fall as-well. DeexOC and DumxOC, BloodxAlice :)_**

**_THE BUTLER AND THE MESSANGER DOVE(KUROSHITSUJI): A girl who delivers messages to the deads loved ones delivers a message to the demon Ciel from his loved ones. He takes interest in her work and offers her residents at his new home in New York. SebastianxOC_**

**_THE SWEETEST EVIL(OHSHC): A girl with a troubled past finds her way to Ouran KyoyaxOC_**

**_POLL UP SOON! I GOTS TO GO TO LE LIBRARY! (I can`t get on the computer there DX)_**

**_OK I SORRY AGAIN! BLAME SLENDERMAN! -g-chi_**


	9. Ch7:Fil4:BullyAlice is Sebastian Fiancé

**Alice**

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 7: Filler 4 Part 1: Bully/ Alice is Sebastian Fiancé? **

_"I`m… a Black Butler character…" I said with wide eyes_

Alice`s room consisted of one wall with her bed pushed long ways against it, a wall with a book-shelf and a dresser, one corner which a television set that had a 'Wii', a 'DVR', a DVD player, an alarm clock and a TV on it while it was turned so it faced the door next to her head board. On the wall next to it there was a desk and a white board. On the white board were reminders from before she was sucked into Kuroshitsuji. On the wall above her bed were pictures of anime characters. Including Ciel and Sebastian, this troubled the both of them.

Currently the purple bed was occupied by our young heroine; she was lying in the bed with Sebastian, her brother and her father hovering over her.

_~Alice POV~_

Let`s just say, I passed out. And here`s a tip: Don`t ever pass out. Period.

I woke up in my bed with Sebastian, Ryan, and my father hovering over me. Sebastian was uncomfortably close to me, like I could feel his breath on my face and smell his irresistible scent. My eyes drooped as I inhaled his scent. It was a musky and minty, mixed with the scent of Earl Grey Tea.

"Miss Alice? Are you awake?" he snapped me out of the trance he had put me in. I looked at him. He had the usual non-interested face on.

"Huh? Oh, yes." I said

"It's unusual for you to doze off, Alice." My father said "What happened?"

"Nothing…" I said then I noticed Sebastian holding 'Black Butler Vol. I' in his hand "Don't you _dare _open that Sebastian!" I screamed

"And why ever not, Miss Alice?" he asked

"… Because it can cause problems in the future, Okay!?" I shouted, this seemed to be a valid reason o the all-powerful demon and he set it down. Then something came to my mind "Hey! Why _are_ you all in my room!?"

"We were worried about you Ali-chi!" my dad said

I sighed "Well pack some stuff so we can get to the hotel okay?" I said

"KAY~" the idiots (minus Sebastian and Ciel of course) said leaving my room.

~Filler 4~

"Okay, here`s the run-down." I said with a pointer and presentation pad and paper (you know the big ones on a little stand thingy?) Anyway, the title was **_'How to Survive a Fest/Con When You Are an Anime/Manga Character' _**There was a drawing, by me, of Ciel and Sebastian in the Ciel in Wonderland style clothes. "You will be dressed in Ciel in Wonderland clothes. Here are the roles Sebastian will of course be Sebas-" suddenly the front door was thrown open and Kimi burst in, wearing her panda hat. Accompanying her were Julia and Simon. Kimi was a tall brunet with glasses and blue eyes, Julia had black hair and brown eyes and always wore black but were also one of the goofiest people ever. Simon was Kimi`s boyfriend. He wore glasses, had blue eyes and black hair, and was so smitten with her it was scary.

"ALICE~, you`re alive~!" they yelled attacking me.

"Hey… where is Bret?" I asked. Bret was my boyfriend.

"Oh… Ali-chan…" Uh oh… when they call me Ali-chan it`s never good.

"What is it?" I asked

"Ali-chan… Bret… is dead…" Kimi said

"What?" I asked in shock. If this was an anime, my eyes would be trembling.

"He killed himself… he left you this…" she handed me a note in a violet envelope. My favorite color.

I opened the letter.

**_'My Dearest Arisu,_**

My nickname with him was Arisu, which was Japanese for Alice.

**_'I just cannot go on without you any longer. You have seemingly disappeared into thin air never to return to this world. Your aunt said that you were somewhere with a butler, a maid, a chef and a gardener to take care of you but I won`t ever believe that. Please forgive me Arisu. Please know that I will _****_always_****_ love you._**

**_Love,_**

**_Bret'_**

I broke down to say the least. I ran from the house and into the yard only to be stopped by the group of bitches.

"Oh look who it is girls. The runaway nerd bitch." Said Annabelle. She had blond hair, _fake _blue eyes, freckles, and her face had at least twenty pounds of makeup on it. Her and her little followers had been walking down the street.

"Ha ha! Your freaky aunt said you might not come back and that is what we were hoping!" said Vivi

"Yeah why did you come back ugly!?" asked Amy

"Yeah! 'Cause of you the cutest guy at school died! You should`ve stayed gone!" yelled Shelly

They came closer to me, causing me to back away.

"Why didn't you just die!?" Annabelle yelled in my crying and scared face

~Filler 4~

Sebastian and Ciel walked out of the hose to search for Alice only to find her cornered by four girls. All with blond hair and make-up caked faces.

"Why didn't you just die?!" the girl that appeared to be the leader yelled at the ginger girl

At that point Sebastian intervened, his glare unwavering as he stepped in front of Alice. Once the girls took in his appearance their demeanor changed.

"Oh, who might you be?" Annabelle asked

"Are you single?" Amy asked

"How old are you?" Shelly asked

"Will you hang out with us?" ViVi asked

"MY name is Sebastian. I am engaged. I am twenty three. And no." Sebastian answered

"Oh it doesn't matter if you`re single or not." ViVi got up close to him, her face flirtatious.

"Who is the lucky lady?" Annabelle asked flirty "I`m sure she wouldn`t mind if you hang out with a few wittle girls…" her pouted out

"I`m pretty sure she would mind." He said "Miss Alice is the 'lucky lady'." He answered, not a hint of joking in his voice

"Huh?" Alice said

"Ha ha ha!" the girls laughed "You`re joking right!? You`re a good actor!"

"I am not joking." Sebastian said flatly

The girls stopped for a moment then their anger rose

"Then that`s even more reason for her to die!" the rude girls wailed

"I think it`s best if you left." Sebastian said. The girls were reluctant but eventually scoffed

"We`ll be back." Annabelle said as they left

"Are you alright Miss Alice?" Sebastian asked helping her to her feet

"Y-yes… Why did you say we were engaged? I thought demon`s never lied…" Alice said

"I did not lie. We are 'engaged' in human terms. But in demon terms we are to be mated." Sebastian explained

"What-what?" she asked stunned. She backed away from the demon as if he would cause her harm

"Calm down Alice. Sebastian will not harm you." Ciel said amused

"A demon does not _ever _harm their mate." Sebastian said

"N-no! Y-you are not my fiancé!" Alice stammered running away

Sebastian sighed "She will eventually accept her fate."

"Make her love you, Sebastian. Alice needs to be happy." Ciel said

"Of course my Lord, a demon always makes their mate happy." Sebastian said bowing

**_So Sebastian has dropped the bomb. Next Part ASAP! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! -g-chi_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alice**

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**A/N so I may vent my excitement: OMG! This fic is in a community! It`s called Behind The Kuroshitsuji Door! Look it up!**

**A/N as of publish date: I`m so sorry! I`m currently in a mental breakdown state because… Well if you actually care PM me…**

**NOMORE: I had a message for ya, but I don't care enough to put it here. **

***Sees followers and favorites* *Smiling ear to ear and cheering in head***

** Chapter 8: Filler 5: Fiancé? / Alice x Sebastian!?**

~Filler Five, Alice POV~

I ran away. I`m such a chicken! I don`t love him though! How dare he just decide that I was his! Because I don't love him…right?

~Filler 5~

They walked back into the home to find everyone waiting for them and Alice.

"WH-where is Alice…?" Momo asked

"We thought she`d come back here." Ciel said

"She did come back." Alice`s dad said emerging from the kitchen "Through the back door. Ah!" six cats ran through his legs, causing Sebastian to go into his cat mode with a blush on his cheeks as they jumped on him. They each had collars on. On a gray ones collar it said 'Bonnie', the orange one 'Sam', the black and white one 'Jack' , A black one 'Lucy', a black orange and white one 'Ally', and a large white one with black patches 'Simon'.

"Sorry 'bout that Sebastian… they like people…" Alice`s dad said

Ciel sighed "It won`t be a problem, he loves cats." He held a handkerchief to his nose to prevent hair from getting in

"Hey Ciel, why did Ali run in here crying?" the overly protective Oko-san said

"I will discuss this with you in private in a while." Sebastian said firmly

"Okay…"

"May I see Miss Alice?" Sebastian asked

"Of course. You know which room is hers." He said

"Thank you, sir." Sebastian said as he walked to her room. He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" came the response

"Miss Alice… please let me explain." Sebastian practically begged her to let him in. When there was no response he just walked in

"I didn't say you could come in!" she yelled at him, tears in her eyes. She was lying in her bed clutching a stuffed black cat. He stopped, taking in the salty scent.

"How could you? I never agreed to be your mate!" she yelled at him, eyes clamping shut. "I never consented to it! And why me!? I`m utterly bland!"

"You are interesting. You captured my interest. And you are mine, no one else`s." he said with a slight flash in his eyes

She scowled at him and sighed as she stopped sobbing. "I can`t change this can I?" she asked

"No, you might as well accept it." He said

She growled "Fine." She turned away

"What is that adorable stuffed creature?" he asked

"It is none of your business."

"If you are my mate then it is."

"Fine. My grandmother gave it to me the day before she died. She is my Midnight." She said, getting up

When she almost reached her door she was pulled back against a chest. "I`m so sorry." Sebastian said in her ear. She forced herself from his arms and made it to her door.

She shuffled out of the room "Come on; get the others together so we can go visit my aunt." She shut the door on her way out, leaving him in her room alone. He took in every detail, down to the textures on the walls.

_"Yes," _he thought _"That will surely make her happy."_

Sebastian chuckled lightly as he walked into the living room of the house. _"A demon prepares their home for the mate of their choosing. This mate will be by their side forever to pleasure them for all eternity. Once they choose their mate, the mate`s will goes beyond all else. The demon follows their mate everywhere and will not leave their side. The mate cannot change their fate, they are bound together forever. If this mate is a member of a different species they will be changed into a demon." _He remembered his teachers teaching of the 'Mate Principle' with a smile.

_"But you have to make them happy. That is above all others the number one. Never leave their side, protect them, mark them, obey them, but always make sure they are happy. You will know them when you meet them."_ The elder demon`s voice rang in Sebastian`s head. He smirked at the thought.

_"I was so young and naïve. I didn't see the need for a companion. Life as a demon can be excruciatingly lonely. All eternity alone, without someone by your side is the true punishment of demons." _He thought. Yes, that girl with the orange hair and pale blue eyes was _his _Alice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the Crazies~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Kagamine family was currently bickering in Japanese.

"Shikashi, kare wa anata ga imōto o nakaseta!" (But he made you cry little sister!) Ryan belted out

"Sore wa shikashi daijōbudesu…" (It`s fine though…) Alice said with a sigh. She was just trying to explain that she and Sebastian were in a relationship and to not kill him but it resulted in a classic Japanese yell fest while the English speaking people stood off to the side.

"Arisu WA anata ga kyōsei SA rete inai anata WA yoroshiidesu ka?" (Alice are you sure you aren`t being forced?) Her father muttered sadly

When Sebastian entered the room he bowed and said "If I may interfere." He cleared his throat "Misuarisu WA watashi no nakamadearu kotoda to watashi WA oni Ni kanojo o jigoku to mawasu tame Ni watashi to kanojo o tsurete ikitai to kangaete imasu. Kanojo WA watashi dake no monodeari, kanojo WA wazuka Ni kyōsei SA rete iruga, watashi WA kanojo no me no ushiro Ni watashi no tame no ai o miru koto ga dekimasu." (Miss Alice is to be my mate and I intend to take her with me to Hell and turn her into a demon. She is mine alone and she is slightly being forced but I can see the love for me behind her eyes.) When he finished his speech he thought to himself _"I haven`t used that language in some time…" _

"Jigoku? Akuma? _AI!?"(Hell? Demon? LOVE?!) _Alice screeched "Genkyū SA renakatta koto!" (That wasn't mentioned!) She said through gritted teeth

Sebastian turned to her with a closed eyed smile that was for once, not strained. "Later, _dearest_." The word dearest left Alice blushing like mad and induced a chuckle from our Sebastian.

The drive to Alice`s aunt`s was long. But once they were there it was all events.

"Ah, Ali-chi~ we`re here!" Ryan bellowed when the car stopped, almost waking the sleeping Alice. Sebastian covered her ears, silently glaring at the obnoxious man.

"What? What`d I do?" Ryan asked the angered demon.

"Miss Alice is _sleeping _Mister Ryan. Something she has been deprived of in our world." Sebastian snapped at his, unfortunately his, brother in law.

"_Our _world? Are you referring to Alice and you when you say our? Because if I`m not mistaken, she fell into _your _world, and this is her world. You have not right to decide what is her world and what isn`t." Ryan snapped back

"Since she has become mine then yes, my world is her world."

Ryan hmphed, sensing there was no winning this argument.

Sebastian scooped Alice into his arms and carried her up the drive of the house.

"Aunt Tammy!" Ryan yelled as ran and attacked the woman at the top of the drive.

"Yes yes, Hello Ryan." The woman drawled, patting his head. She notices Alice`s mother and glares slightly "And hello to you Abigail. And you as well Koichi." She turns to Ciel and Sebastian, who are accompanied by Alice`s strange friends. "You must be the ones taking care of my niece." She walked forward and stroked Alice`s hair from her face, earning a slight glare from Sebastian. She just smirks at him. "Come inside. Is there a purpose to this visit?"

"Yes. I wanna know why my little sister was taken into their world!" Ryan exclaimed, earning a glare from Sebastian.

"I thought that I explained to you that our world is her world!" he yelled. He was enraged by the man and placed a sleeping spell on his mate since he knew she needed her rest. With the spell, she wouldn't hear anything. With Alice safely lay on the ground, he approached the man and glared daggers at him. "I cannot harm you since you related to _my _Alice, but I will not listen to continue to insist she doesn't belong to me!"

"She doesn't belong to you!" Ryan shouted "She belongs to the Kagamine Family!"

A growl from deep inside Sebastian`s throat made Ryan back away. He regretted ever possibly insulting the thing in front of him.

A deep, evil sounding voice came from Sebastian "She is **_MINE_**!" he grabbed his shirt and shook him "Who else does she belong to?" he growled

"Well… She-she belonged to-to Bret… But she was unfaithful… t-to her fiancé Tam-Tamaki…"

"Oh! I forgot Ali hates seeing Tamaki…" Tammy said

"What do you mean Tammy?" Koichi asked. They had all awkwardly gathered around Alice while Sebastian and Ryan fought it out

"Well… Tamaki is here…" Tammy said

A growl came from Sebastian as he sensed a presence similar to Ryan`s. Oh how he hated hyper, over-active souls.

"Sebastian, don`t kill anyone while we are in this world." Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed in acknowledgement. Alice stirred on the ground and Sebastian rushed to her side and helped her sit up.

"Tam Tam-Tan! I thought you just had to welcome some guests what's taking so long? Ah, Ali~ my love~!" A flamboyant blond shouted, causing Sebastian to glare and Alice to shudder. The, most likely obnoxious, blond hugged Alice, and Sebastian`s glare intensified.

Tamaki looked up at Sebastian and was unfazed by Sebastian`s obvious irritation.

"Kon'nichiwa watashi WA Tamakida. Hajimemashite!" (Hi, I`m Tamaki. Nice to meet you!) He said cheerfully. He was still hugging the unresponsive Alice.

"Sebasuchan desu." He said, shaking his hand. He was stiff, and glaring at Tamaki

Tamaki smiled at him, released Alice, and Sebastian immediately snatched her up.

"Eh! Sebastian?" she asked looking up at him. He met her gaze and his eyes softened slightly.

"Well, let`s go inside shall we?" Alice`s mother said and the all entered slowly. Alice was stiff in Tamaki`s presences.

Sebastian would keep a careful eye on him.

~End Part 1~

**End Note. Please read.**

**_I have been on an Inuyasha, OHSHC, Vocaloid and Avatar: The Last Airbender kick. I may be on a kick but I refuse to start a new fic right now. I`m extremely busy and sick of life so… yeah. New fic ideas are swimming. Thank you for reading! _**


End file.
